


【卡带】一个犬派的男人试图养猫

by 404man



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404man/pseuds/404man
Summary: 六代目在机缘巧合下开始抚养一只神似某位小学同学的黑猫，不过身为犬派的他对于如何和猫咪相处感到格外苦恼。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【卡带】一个犬派的男人试图养猫

**Author's Note:**

> 不甚明显的卡堍，不过堍就是藏在六代目生活的每一次呼吸里。

一天六代目下班回家，在路上看见四五个孩子围在一棵树下，小脑袋凑在一起不知道叽里呱啦着些什么，就像在观察蚂蚁搬家。卡卡西寻思自己回家后也无事可做，不如去看看这帮小孩在忙活什么，权当消磨时间了。于是背着手走上前去，弓腰出声问：“呀，你们这是在干什么呢？”

“啊！”那些孩子受到惊吓跳起来，看见是笑眯眯的六代目，立即轻松下来，一个接一个向卡卡西问好，“六代目大人！”

一个女孩仰着脸回答他：“我们刚刚看见一只猫！它好像受伤了，我们想给它包扎，但是它不想让人靠近，还对我们又抓又挠的。”说完女孩还把自己的胳膊抬起来让卡卡西看，上面有几道深浅不一的红色抓痕，女孩眼泪巴巴的很是委屈。

“所以我就说不要管它了嘛！又黑又丑，还那么凶！”旁边一个男孩叉腰叫喊起来，腮帮子气得鼓鼓的，“这不就是那啥，热脸贴冷屁股嘛！”

“好啦好啦，吹吹就不痛了。”卡卡西蹲下来，手掌覆在女孩受伤的胳膊上，抓痕很快在掌心的绿光下一点点消失了。孩子们不约而同地“哇”了一声，再看向六代目时眼神里俨然多了一层崇拜。

卡卡西拍拍女孩的头，接着问道：“那你们说的这只猫在哪里呢？”

孩子们环顾四周，不见黑猫踪影，焦急起来：“刚刚还在这里的！”

一个孩子高声叫到：“在树上！”大家顺着他的手指看过去，只见那只猫窜到了一根树枝上，弓起身子，全身黑毛倒竖，尾巴下垂，一只琥珀色的竖瞳在暗处闪烁着。几个孩子被黑猫的这股气势吓住，不禁拉住了卡卡西的白袍。

“这看上去有点麻烦呀，不过放心交给我吧。”卡卡西一边说着，一边变戏法似的从怀里掏出一袋小鱼干，抬手向黑猫晃动，“喵——这里有好吃的小鱼干，喵——”

黑猫只聚精会神地盯住树下一身白的男人，全然没注意身后朝自己逼近的一双手——“喵呜——！”小猫被卡卡西的影分身稳稳当当地逮住了后颈，小孩们爆发出一阵欢呼。

卡卡西把黑猫搂在怀里，猫咪很不领情地扭动着，卡卡西便只好向猫输入极小的电流，酥酥麻麻的感觉让黑猫终于老实下来，卡卡西这才开始查看它的伤口。这只猫似乎流浪了很久，身上的毛又长又脏，成了一团灰扑扑的毛球，一张小脸埋在乱毛里，卡卡西费了老大的劲儿才把它的脸扒拉出来。看到猫的整张脸时卡卡西理解了男孩的嫌弃：猫的左眼眯缝着，似乎是瞎了，另一只眼则幽怨地瞪着木叶村长。小猫右半张脸上纵横着几条狰狞的伤疤，此时嘴里和肉垫还在不停地淌血，可能是之前不小心误食了什么尖锐的东西。“真是的，受了伤还这么逞强。”六代目心里叹气，黑猫的模样让他相当自然地联想到了自己某位小学同学。

见孩子们一副担心的表情，卡卡西微笑着告诉他们小猫没有什么大问题，他会带回家好好照顾的。“你们要是喜欢这只小猫的话，每天晚饭前我都会和它一起在这里等你们。”  
“谢谢六代目大人——”小孩们欢喜得不行，轮流上前挠挠猫咪的肚皮，这才不舍地各回各家。作为感谢，有孩子还往卡卡西的衣兜里塞了好几块红豆糕——显然他们不知道自家村长是咸党的事实，不过卡卡西都如数收下了。

说是自己会好好照顾，但卡卡西心里也没什么底气，毕竟自己三十多年来也只跟狗打过交道，更何况这还是一只受伤的小猫，他也不敢胡来——卡卡西的眼前闪过静音的身影，他记得静音怀里总是搂着一只粉红色的小猪，加上对方医疗忍者的身份，给这只小猫处理伤口应该是不费吹灰之力的事情，便动身往静音的住处走去。

静音果然没有辜负他的信任，手脚麻利地给黑猫止住血，缠上了绷带，注射完狂犬疫苗后还顺带来了一个洗剪吹全套服务，打理过后的小黑猫焕然一新，丝毫没了先前的狼狈模样，细看更是可爱。随后静音还不忘叮嘱卡卡西种种注意事项，又送给了卡卡西一些药水、玩具和猫咪零食，实在是让卡卡西感激涕零，大包小包地拎回了家。

卡卡西要做饭吃，他本想把小猫留在厨房，但猫咪一进屋子便缩进角落，躲他远远的，卡卡西一靠近就炸毛，浑身上下散发着生人勿进的气息，卡卡西的打算只得作罢。但他也不想把黑猫单独留在客厅，担心小猫趁机溜掉，便咬破手指结印把帕克给喊了出来。帕克听了卡卡西的委托后非常无语，抱怨说：“我是一只忍犬，你却要我给一只猫当保姆？而且你为什么会捡一只猫回来？”

“帮几个小孩养的。拜托啦帕克，十几分钟就好了。”六代目双手合十恳求着他的八哥犬。

帕克背对着卡卡西放了一个臭屁，算是不情不愿地答应了。

由于小猫嘴巴受伤了，卡卡西便遵照静音的建议，为小猫熬了粥，里面还加了些蔬菜和肉类。热腾腾的食物端出来的时候，帕克不冷不热地说了句：“你对这猫倒上心！”听上去像是作为犬派的卡卡西背叛了自己的爱犬。

卡卡西装作没听见帕克的嘲讽，把盛着米粥的小碗放在小猫面前，主动退后几步，试图让它放下警戒心。然而这猫纹丝不动，右眼始终鼓得跟个铜铃似的，生怕下一秒就会遭受不明攻击。黑猫这股犟劲儿让卡卡西非常发愁，正不知如何是好之时，他感觉到帕克的爪子扯了扯他的衣角。

“别待在这儿，卡卡西。”帕克说，“出门去。”

一人一狗便离开了旗木老宅，趴在窗户外暗中观察小猫的行动。卡卡西消失后小猫似乎才稍微有所松懈，先是叫了几声，见屋内没有动静，才慢慢地走近小碗，伸出粉嫩的舌头一点一点喝粥。喝了没几口突然抬起头来，卡卡西心里一紧，以为是自己被发现了，谁知猫咪跃上茶几，抓住袋子里的一只玩具老鼠撕咬起来，不亦乐乎地四处翻滚。很快黑猫又发现了新的目标，它钻进卡卡西脱掉的大衣里，把兜里的红豆糕给叼了出来——“猫不能吃甜食”的警告在卡卡西的耳边炸响，他一个翻身从窗户外跳进屋内，伸手作势要把红豆糕从黑猫口中夺走。而那猫此时也受了极大的惊吓，“喵呜”一声尖叫蹦得老高，接着不偏不倚地落在卡卡西的脸上，猫爪把卡卡西的口罩抓了个稀烂。

卡卡西心想自己不是领了只小猫回来养，这是带回来个祖宗要他供着，果然小狗才是正义！但是他不想让自己的忍犬看主人笑话，只好硬着头皮安抚黑猫的情绪。等到小猫安顿下来，一切收拾妥当，卡卡西直接累瘫在了客厅的榻榻米上，决定就地入睡，连脸上的抓伤都顾不上了。帕克在一旁舔着自己的爪子，说：“明天这猫自己带到办公室去，我可不想折腾一天工夫来照看一只猫。”

卡卡西思来想去也不敢让小猫长时间脱离自己的视线，只得答应帕克的要求。

第二天早上卡卡西醒来只觉浑身酸痛，起身发现不知何时黑猫睡在了他的怀里。卡卡西侧躺在地上，一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手去挠小猫的脖子，小猫便迷迷糊糊地晃了两下爪子，喉咙里逸出咕噜咕噜的声音。正当卡卡西一脸满足感叹昨天的辛苦没有白费之时，小猫被他惊醒，毫不客气地朝他脸上留下了两道爱的痕迹。

这一天，火影塔的每个人都看见了他们的火影大人穿着婴儿背带，胸前装着一团毛茸茸的煤球，纷纷感叹六代目当了半辈子犬派，这下终于也想试试猫派的滋味。要是观察得更仔细些还能发现六代目今天的面罩捂得比哪天都要严实。不少忍者假借报告工作之名前往办公室，只为一睹猫咪真容，顺便撸一把村长的猫。但是这猫脾气过于暴躁，能在卡卡西怀里安定这么长时间实属奇迹，一旦有人试图伸手抚摸小猫的脑袋，它便龇牙咧嘴，一副要把对方生吞活剥了的模样。卡卡西似乎很享受独掌撸猫大权的滋味，全然忘记了早晨的新伤。  
大和也很想撸猫，但知道了是只凶巴巴的小猫后就丧失了欲望。见小猫耐住性子让卡卡西折腾自己，大和很好奇：“六代目大人，这猫性子这么野，您是怎么制服它的？”  
卡卡西摆摆手：“我哪里制服它了，估计是它自己良心发现，觉得应该对我昨天的表现予以补偿。说不定这家伙伤一好就跑了，根本不会留恋。”本来是一番自嘲的话，但卡卡西说完最后一句不免心中黯然，觉得是极有可能发生的事情。那猫“喵”了一声，好像是在肯定卡卡西的猜测。

几天下来，黑猫基本接受了卡卡西对它的照顾，不再排斥卡卡西的触碰，但是也从不会主动亲近卡卡西，对卡卡西试图通过逗猫棒来逗弄它的行为也爱答不理。自从某天复诊，静音说小猫没几天便能痊愈后，卡卡西总觉得那猫开始喜欢围着老房子转圈，就像在制定逃跑路线一样。虽然本就是野猫，卡卡西也没有计划长期养猫，但是仍然不愿直面小猫就要离开这一事实。他希望他们之间能达成一种默契，我不赶你，你也就这样住下来，不过现在看来始终是他对于小猫存在精神依赖。尽管卡卡西知道自己没有权利决定黑猫的去留，他仍然希望对方能多留一天，然后又是一天，就这样陪伴着自己迎接没有止尽的明日，毕竟被抛弃的滋味确实令人难受。

卡卡西希望自己是杞人忧天，但在某个周末出门办事前，他还是用项圈把小猫拴在了二楼的阳台上。黑猫“呜呜”叫唤个不停，拼命用爪子去挠绳子，试图将其拽断。卡卡西心想，这是为了防止它在家里乱窜，免得自己回来还要收拾一片狼藉的残局。“我一个小时后就回来。”卡卡西拍拍猫咪的脑袋，小猫却压根儿不瞧卡卡西，自顾自地用牙齿去咬那绳子。

路上卡卡西总是心神不宁，出门半个小时不到便又匆匆赶回家，没隔多远竟看见那只黑猫吊在自己二楼阳台外面荡来荡去拼命挣扎。卡卡西连忙把小猫救下来，刚解开项圈，对方便狠狠地咬了一口他的手，随后一溜烟地逃走了。他坐在原地呆愣了许久，接着才后知后觉地去找小猫，然而找遍了整个老房子都不见它的踪影。卡卡西后悔之余仍抱有一丝侥幸，相信晚饭时间他的小猫还会回来。而当卡卡西准备好晚餐时，他的小猫确实回来了，安静地等着卡卡西给它盛饭。这次小猫进食得无比乖巧，卡卡西盘坐在它面前，看猫咪把餐盘舔得干干净净，然后又爬上他的腿，将两只前爪搭上他的肩头，那只仅剩的右眼无言地注视着这些天来照顾它的人类。卡卡西盯着小猫脸上的伤疤，突然意识到到目前为止他还没有给这只小猫起一个像样的名字，不过也不需要了。黑猫又靠近了些，吐出舌头想要舔舐人类左眼上的疤痕，卡卡西便闭着眼睛凑了过去。

等到皮肤上湿漉漉的温热消失，他睁开眼，发现客厅又只剩下他孤零零的一个人了。穿堂的晚风吹得身子有点冷。他知道他的小猫不会回来了。他掩面，但没有眼泪，因为他意识到其实没有什么可悲伤的。他的猫凶悍而可爱，他知道他无论在哪里都能活得很好，他永远都是存在着的。

END


End file.
